Etcetera's Big Adventure
by KateLynetteBoddy
Summary: This is only part one. Part two completes the story. Feel free to submit a review now to say what you think about part one!
1. Part 1

Etcetera's Big Adventure

Jellicle Valley was all about family. Everyone had a family, except for Etcetera. She had her mother, Bombalurina. To Etcetera, her mother was her only friend. Her father, Flash, was killed by Macavity 7 months ago. Bombalurina knew how bad she missed her father. It was nighttime and Etcetera had nothing to do as usual.

"Honey, why don't you play with the other kittens," suggested Bombalurina to Etcetera who was hanging upside-down on the couch eating chips.

"No thank you. Nobody likes me anyway," said Etcetera. Bomby came and sat down next to Etcetera. She took the bag of chips from Etcetera's paws and put it next to her.

"You need to learn to talk to other kittens. Why don't you play with the triplets? Tabitha can be quite a handful," Bomby paused for a moment to think of more kits. "Oh! Go flirt around with Rocco. He's a cutie!"

"I just don't feel like it right now," said a very tired Etcetera as she jumped on her mother's lap.

"I just remembered that tonight is the Jellicle Ball! Sillabub and Electra will be there," said Bomby.

"Sillabub is very mean to me ever since Daddy died, and Electra is very quiet. She cried whenever I talk to her," said Etcetera.

"Okay. I'll be right back. It will only last for an hour," said her mother as she left the house.

_50 minutes later_

The Jellicle Ball was almost over and Etcetera was very concerned of going. So she went to the center of the junkyard to see what was going on. She was hiding in the car trunk, and then the mating dance started. Basically it was slow dancing. She saw Sillabub and Rocco dancing. _I hate that Sillabub,_ she thought.

After a few minutes, she then saw her mother and Tugger on center stage. They both looked like they were having a good time. Then something came to Etcetera's mind. She was daydreaming the same scene but only with Bombalurina and Flash.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked rudely. Etcetera turned around to see that it was Sillabub. Rocco and Electra were along with her.

"I'm just checking on my mommy," said Etcetera.

"You're such a baby!" said Sillabub. She kicked Etcy out of the entrance.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I know. But you don't belong here." Etcetera just cried and ran home right away. Rocco felt heartbroken when he saw Etcy run off like that.

_At home_

Etcetera was crying at home the whole time. Then she took the photo of her father and looked at him. "Oh, Daddy. I wish something would change in Jellicle Valley," she said to the portrait.

10 minutes later, the ball was over. Her mother should come home soon. So, Etcetera was waiting there by the window for her mother to come home. Then she saw something. It was her mother along with Tugger. "EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" screamed Etcetera. Bomby and Tugger turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, sorry. My kit is a HUGE fan of you," said Bomby.

"No biggie. I get that from every other kitten in the tribe except Demeter of course," said Tugger. Etcetera was watching from the windows.

"Thank you for taking me to the ball. It was fun," said Bomby.

"Anything for you, baby," said Tugger. Then for a moment, they stared at each other for a long time. _I've never felt like this ever since Flash died,_ thought Bomby.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Tugger. He pushed Bomby to his arms and they kissed. Etcetera's smile grew bigger and she knew what was going to happen. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" she screamed again. This time, they stopped and turned around to see that Etcetera was hiding.

"I'll get her handled," said Bomby. As Tugger walked off, Bomby blushed and thought about what she'd do tomorrow. Etcetera opened the door and saw how happy her mother was. She felt the same way.

_The next day_

The next day, Bomby asked Etcetera to stay at her Aunt Demeter's house and play with her cousin, Tabitha. In one point in Tabitha's room, they were talking about Sillabub.

"Are you friends with Sillabub?" asked Etcy.

"Well, I used to be friends with her," said Tabitha. "Then she started hanging out with Electra. Electra was mean to me that time."

"I don't blame you. Sillabub is not friends with me just because I got the lead role in our school play and she was backup."

"I have one thing for advice. NO SILLABUB!" Then, Demeter walked into Tabitha's room.

"Do you mind if I crash in?" asked Demeter.

"Nope," said the kittens at the same time. Demeter walked in and sat on Tabitha's bed.

Tabitha jumped on her mother's lap and asked, "What are you doing here, Mommy?"

"I just got a phone call from your mother, Etcy. Tugger proposed to her and she's getting married!" cried Demeter. Etcetera didn't listen. She was daydreaming about all the catnips (money) he owned.

"Etcy. Etcy, wake up," said Tabitha as she waved her paw across her face. Etcetera caught up at the conversation again and smiled.

"I know you like that," said Demeter.

"I'm gonna have all the catnips in the world!" cried Etcetera.

"Tugger doesn't have that much catnips. He only receives 50 a week," said Demeter.

"Man!" said Etcetera.

"She told me I could be the maid of honor, Uncle Munkustrap could be the best man, and you Tabitha will be the flower girl," said Demeter.

"Yay! I'm gonna walk in a wedding! I'm gonna walk in a wedding!" said Tabitha cheering.

"What will I be?" asked Etcetera.

"You will be the bride's daughter, or should I say… the junior bride," said Demeter.

"I'm not getting married this early," giggled Etcetera.

"That means you will dress up just like your mother and you will walk like you're the bride."

_5 months later_

Today was the big day! Etcetera woke her mother up with excitement!

"Mommy, wake up! We're gonna be late for the wedding!" cried Etcetera. Her mother groaned and hid herself under the sheets. Then Etcy managed herself to pull her mother's tail.

"Ow!" cried Bombalurina as she got out of bed. "How many times have I told you not to pull my tail?"

"I don't know," replied Etcetera.

"Honey, the wedding is not until 12:00."

"What time is it?"

"It's only 7:30. We've got plenty of time." Then the phone rang. Etcetera picked it up.

"Hello? Hi, Aunt Jelly. Mommy just woke up and she's pretty cranky. Okay, I'll tell her that. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. "Mommy, Aunt Jelly, Uncle Gus, Edwina, and Missie are coming today."

"That's great honey," said her mother. She was in her room getting dressed. Then the phone rang again.

"Hello. She's changing. I'll tell her that," Etcy hung the phone up again. "More guests are coming." Then Bomby rushed out and carried Etcetera like she's Superman.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Etcetera. Then they both flopped on the couch laughing their heads off. Suddenly, they stopped laughing and Bomby put a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" asked Etcy.

"I'm nervous," replied her mother.

"Why should you be nervous?"

"Well, I'm afraid that I'll mess up on something during the wedding."

Etcetera giggled and said, "You won't mess up. Believe me." Then she wrapped her arms around her mother lovingly. Bomby unwrapped Etcy's arms and smiled and said, "I think we should go do your favorite thing in the world."

"Bug collecting?"

"Nope."

"Go to the playground?"

"Nope."

"Cake making?"

"We'll do that later."

"I'm outta ideas, Mommy. What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna go cat-n-kitten shopping like we always do."

"Yay! I love shopping," said Etcetera. "What are we shopping for?"

"Our dresses," replied Bomby. Then they both walked out the door and went to the mall.

Etcetera looked at all the goodies in the mall. Soon, they stopped at her favorite store, Tribe 76 (for kittens). Inside, Bomby was choosing the right dress for Etcetera while Etcy was picking out some jewelry to wear. Then Bomby found the perfect dress.

"I want you to try this on," said Bomby holding up a strap dress with sparkles and butterflies. Etcy smiled and rushed to grab the dress from her mother's hand.

5 minutes later, Etcetera came out looking so cute. Bomby smiled and said, "Perfect."

"Can I wear it now?" asked Etcy.

"You can wear it later. Take the jewelry with you," said Bomby.

Later, they arrived at Tribe 76 (for queens and toms). This is where they picked out Bomby's dress. "Remember, Mommy. You need butterflies on your dress," said Etcetera.

"Okay, sweetheart," replied Bomby. Then something caught Etcy's eye. She saw Demeter, Munkustrap, and Tabitha shopping for clothes too.

"TABITHA!" yelled Etcy. Tabitha turned around and also yelled, "ETCETERA!" They both ran and hugged each other.

Bomby perked her eyes up and yelled, "Demeter!" Demeter saw Bomby and ran to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Demeter.

"I'm shopping for my dress," replied her sister.

"Me too. We just got Tabitha's dress already."

"How long were you here?" Then Munkustrap picked up both queens in a group hug.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" asked Munkustrap as he put both queens down.

"Sorry. Hello, Munkustrap," said Bombalurina. Then, the two kittens came rushing to Bomby.

"Mommy, we found something you might like," said Etcetera.

"Trust me, Aunt Bomby, you'll love it," said Tabitha. The two kittens took her paws and closed her eyes. They stopped at a white dress with no straps and glitter butterflies on the side.

"You can open you eyes now," said Demeter. Bomby fluttered her eyes open and smiled.

"This is exactly what I wanted," said Bomby. Then a store helper came to the cats.

"May I help you?" asked the store helper.

"I want to buy this dress," said Bomby.

"That's about 110," said the store helper.

Bomby frowned and said, "Oh well. We'll find something else for my wedding."

"Wait!" said the store helper. The clan stopped. "Who's getting married?"

"Bomby," said everyone except Bomby.

"Well, I'll give you the dress for 10 since you're the lucky lady."

"Thank you!" cried Bomby.

10 minutes later, Bomby came out looking great.

"See! I knew it would go perfect!" said Etcetera.

"Bomby, you look amazing," said Munkustrap.

"Really? Do I?" asked Bomby. Demeter turned her to the mirror. Bomby got a very surprised look on her face. She surely looked beautiful. The butterflies really matched Etcetera's dress.

"You're right, Demeter. I do look beautiful," said Bomby.

5 hours later, it was time for the wedding. They arrived at the chapel. Etcetera went with Demeter, Munkustrap, and Tabitha. Bomby was too busy getting her make-up on.

"You look so cute," said Demeter pinching Etcetera's cheeks.

"That hurts, Aunt Demeter," said Etcetera. Demeter let go of her cheeks. "TABITHA! Don't play in the mud with your dress on!" yelled Demeter as she ran to get Tabitha. It was pretty thankful for her, because Tabitha's dress didn't get dirty.

"Wow. The chapel looks beautiful," said Munkustrap as he held Etcetera's hand. They both went inside the waiting room where the bridesmaids and the escorters. Then something caught Etcy's eye. Sillabub was one of the bridesmaids.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Etcetera.

"I'm a bridesmaid," Sillabub hissed back.

"Okay. Come on. The bride and groom just arrived," said the usher. The whole group went out of the waiting room and into the aisle. This is the order of the group.

Rumpleteazer and Sillabub with Mungojerrie

Jellylorum with Gus

Cassandra with Alonzo

Tabitha tosses flowers (flower girl)

Demeter with Munkustrap (maid of honor and best man)

Etcetera with Rocco (the junior bride and ring boy)

Bombalurina last

"Aunt Bomby looks beautiful," whispered Tabitha.

"I know," said Etcetera. She walked slowly down the aisle. Then the preacher started talking.

"I hate this part," whispered Sillabub.

"Listen," whispered Demeter.

_10 minutes later_

"As soon as they kiss, I'll have all the catnips in the world!" whispered an excited Etcetera.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," said the preacher. Then Tugger and Bomby kissed. But, Etcetera wasn't paying attention. She was daydreaming of catnips.

"Money," said Etcetera. Just as she said that she ran up to mother. "By the way, Mommy, you look great," said a cheerful Etcetera. Bomby smiled and gave her a quick wink as to saying, 'You look good too, sweetheart.'

Back at home, Etcetera was stepping on piles of boxes stacked everywhere. "What happened, Mommy?" asked Etcetera. Bomby didn't pay attention. She was taking the stacked boxes to the car. Finally, she replied, "We're going to move out and live with Tugger."

"I don't wanna move out!" cried Etcetera. She sat on one of the boxes and started crying. Then as to seeing Etcy cry, Bomby put her box down and sat with Etcy. "Why don't you wanna move?" asked Bomby. Etcetera jumped on her lap and said, "I'll miss all my friends."

"Etcetera, what are you talking about? You don't have any friends," said Bomby giggling.

"Oh, right! But I'll still miss Aunt Demeter, Uncle Munkustrap, Aunt Jelly, Uncle Gus, Miss Jennyanydots, even Rocco!" listed Etcetera.

"That doesn't mean you'll leave them forever. They'll always be with you. But just think, Etcy. You'll get to meet new friends."

"Yay! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Etcy grabbed her mother's paw, but Bomby pulled her back.

"Wait your tails, darling. We're not done packing up yet," said Bomby. Etcetera tried carrying the rest of the boxes but Bomby took three of the boxes. She smiled and winked at her as to saying, 'I can take those, sweetheart.'

_10 minutes later_

"Are we there yet?" asked Etcetera impatiently.

"No, darling. We still have 15 more miles to go," replied Bomby. Etcetera flopped in her chair and turned off the movie she was watching.

"Mommy? Have you ever been to the West Side before?" asked Etcetera.

"Well, let's put it to you this way, darling. I've been to the West Side, and when your aunts and I were kittens, we just went to the festival over there," said Bomby. "We didn't go to anything special."

"Is this considered special?" asked Etcetera.

Her mother giggled, "You can say that," replied Bomby. They finally pulled up to a large hill with a large house. It was obviously Tugger's house. Bomby settled her car down.

"Now are we here?" asked Etcy with a grin on her face. Bomby turned around and winked at her as to saying, 'Yep'. Bomby got out of the car, and picked Etcetera out of her car seat.

"This is so HUGE!" said Etcetera.

"Do you wanna ring the doorbell? It's gold," whispered Bomby. Etcetera rushed to the front door and pushed the button. Then the queens found Tugger standing at the front door in his presence.

"Hey, Little Tiger!" said Tugger as he picked Etcetera up playfully. He told Etcetera to go on a 'scavenger hunt' and find her room while he went to Bomby.

"Hi, darling," said Bomby as she kissed him. Tugger pulled away and said, " So, you got everything with ya?"

"Yep. It's all in the car," she said as she led him to her car.

_2 hours later_

The new family got settled down and Etcetera was watching her favorite movie, The Jellicle Jumpers Brigade. When Etcetera was bored, she'd watch it over and over again. Then soon enough, Bomby came in with a tray of cookies. She sat next to Etcetera.

"So, how do you like the new house?" asked Bomby.

"I LOVE it," said Etcy happily. She turned the TV off and jumped on her mother's lap. It was 7:00pm and Etcetera wasn't tired yet. However, Etcy was yawning. Bomby felt the vibration of Etcetera's purrs against her chest. She knew Etcetera was tired, but Etcy didn't want to admit it. "Come on Etcy. I know you're tired," said Bomby.

Etcetera giggled, "No I'm not." Bomby put a huge grin on her face and ran upstairs with Etcy. "WEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Etcy. They both flopped on Etcetera's bed and Bomby started to tickle her whom she knew Etcetera could laugh from this. She tickled as long as she could but then Etcy was laughing so hard she started to cry.

Bomby then stopped tickling and gently brushed the tears off Etcetera's face. Etcetera began to purr nonstop. "You know that I can't play with you for the rest of your life," said Bomby. Etcetera stopped purring and gazed up at her mother.

"But, you love to play with me," she replied.

"I know. Maybe you can have somebody close you can play with. Like a brother or sister," said Bomby.

"I really want a sister!" said Etcetera. Bomby didn't know what to say next. She didn't know what to tell Tugger.

_15 minutes later_

Tugger and Bomby were in their new bedroom. Bomby just could bring up the topic but she'd know it would scare Tugger. "Tugger, Etcy told me the funniest thing today before she fell asleep," she said.

"What is it, baby?" Tugger purred as he drew Bomby's face to his.

"She wants a little sibling," admitted the queen.

"What?!" the tom tried to keep himself calm. Bomby then calmed him down with a kiss.

"I'll set up arrangements," said Bomby with a smirky smile. She curled up beside Tugger and they both purred as they fell asleep.

The next day, Etcetera woke up and jumped out of bed. She then wanted something to eat. "Hmm… I'll just sneak in Tugger's refrigerator and see what he eats for breakfast," said Etcy. She tiptoed into the kitchen and found out that the fridge was too high to reach. So, she did what she loved to do best. She climbed the kitchen countertops and reached for the handle. Before anyone could say 'cereal', the doorbell rang. Bomby and Tugger were still sleeping so she managed to retrieve the door. When she got there, she opened the door to find Sillabub standing there with a basket full of cookies.

"Do you live here?" asked Sillabub.

"Yeah. My mommy married Tugger. Now, I'm his stepdaughter," said Etcetera proudly.

"Well, okay. These cookies are to show welcome to a new neighbor."

"Wait! Where do you live?"

"I live next door, silly." Sillabub smiled cheerfully and left. Etcetera looked at the basket of cookies and hissed. She was living next door to her worst enemy. Then, she realized that the fridge door was still open. She ran over to the door and grabbed some cheese. Then she saw a bread cabinet and grabbed some white bread. Etcetera wanted to make her favorite thing to eat Cheesy Bread.

She tried her best to make the recipe. Bomby was better at cooking. So she managed to put the bread in the microwave. She accidentally hit the popcorn button on the microwave and started it.

She was bored so she flopped on the couch and ate one of her cookies Sillabub gave her. _Ugh. I still have to live next door to her, _thought Etcy. Then she heard something explode from the microwave. It was the cheese! She ran to the microwave and quickly grabbed the bread out. It was a total relief that it didn't wake her mother and stepfather up.

"Ouch. That's hot!" said Etcetera. She left the cheesy bread there and sat on her chair. "Will Mommy ever wake up soon?" she asked herself. She now wanted to see what was going on. So she went upstairs to her mother's room.

To her surprise, she opened the door to see Tugger giving Bomby a massage. Bomby was naked, lying on her stomach, with a towel on her. "What on Heavyside layer are you doing?" asked Etcy. "Put some clothes on, Mommy. I had to make breakfast all by myself this morning, and not to mention Sillabub ringing on the doorbell and giving me a basket full of cookies. I need you!"

"Hun, I just need some time right now. Why don't you go watch Jellicle Jumpers Brigade downstairs," suggested Bomby. "Oh! You can go play with Sillabub next door." Etcy frowned and shut the door behind her.

Downstairs, she was watching Jellicle Jumpers Brigade when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Etcetera turned the TV off and answered the door. There was a small brown and white kitten standing at the door with her favorite doll.

"Hello. My name is Coco. I live next door on the left to you," said the little kitten.

"My name is Etcetera. I live here because my Mommy got married and we moved to my stepdaddy's house," said Etcetera.

"That's wonderful. I want to ask you something. Can you play with me next door?"

"I'll go ask my mom." Etcy yelled, "MOMMY! A KITTEN NEXT DOOR ASKED ME IF I COULD PLAY WITH HER."

"Go ahead," said Bomby from upstairs.

"She said yes," said Etcy to Coco.

"That's great. My foster mother wants me to have some friends. That Sillabub girl, who lives 2 doors down from me, is really mean," said Coco. Etcy got out of the house and said, "Ugh! Tell me about it."

At Coco's house, Etcetera met Coco's foster mother, Tibilkins (Tibby). She knew Tibby was very nice. She offered Coco and Etcetera some strawberry Danishes and milk.

"Hey, Et-ce-ter-a, do you wanna see my room?" asked Coco cheerfully.

"Yeah!" The two kittens ran to Coco's dorm.

"This is where me, my brothers, and my sisters sleep," said Coco as she showed Etcetera her very large room.

"I didn't know you had brothers and sisters," said Etcetera.

"Well, technically, they're just not related to me. I just call them my brothers and sisters." Coco then grabbed her 'brother' and her 'sister'. "Et-ce-ter-a, this is Paolo and Jeannie. Paolo and Jeannie, this is my new bestest best friend, Et-ce-ter-a," said Coco.

"Please, call me Etcy. You don't have to say my whole name," said Etcetera.

The kitten named Jeannie ran to Etcy and gave her a huge hug. "I wanna be your bestest best friend too," said the gray, white, and orange calico. Jeannie was a bit younger than Coco.

The tom kitten named Paolo stepped forward. He was black and silver just like Munkustrap, but his ears were the color of Demeter's gold body. "You remind me of somebody back in the East Side," said Etcy.

"Cool! You wanna play tag with us?" asked Paolo. Etcy blushed. "Tag! You're it!" shouted Paolo. He ran off then Etcy realized that she had to chase him. Soon enough, the kittens were ontop of each other.

_1 month later_

Etcetera was mad at her mother for 1 month because Bomby had not spoken to her ever since she got married. Then, one day, she finally blurted words out of her mouth.

"Etcetera!" shouted Bomby.

"Wow! I haven't heard my name in one month from you," said Etcetera happily.

"Guess what? I'm pregnant!" Etcetera didn't know what the word 'pregnant' meant.

"What does pregnant mean?"

"Etcy, in 9 months, you'll be a big sister!"

"YAY!" Etcy started running around the house and cheering. Then she ran with her mother to the couch. Bomby held on to her stomach as hard as she could. She knew she couldn't horseplay anymore.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" asked Etcy.

"Yeah. I just need some time with the baby. But I promise I will play with you," said Bomby. Etcy knew she would never keep a promise like that.

_4 months later_

It had been 4 months and her mother kept on ignoring Etcy.

"Mommy, come play with me," said Etcy desperately. All she got was thumbs down. No winks, no thumbs up, even no words.

"Fine," Etcy started to cry. "If you won't play with me, then I won't talk to you ever again!" Etcy gave a big hiss and ran away.

Poor Bomby. She felt terrible of what she had said to her own kitten.

Late that night, Etcetera grabbed her favorite suitcase and packed her clothes and other stuff she needed for her adventure. She had needed the most important thing she needed to bring. She also brought a portrait of her father, Flash. He was her only best friend now. Then she opened the window to reveal the cold weather and jumped out of it. Etcetera was now gone!

The next morning, Bomby thought that Etcy might forgive her when she had woken up. She crept into Etcy's room thinking she was sleeping.

"Etcy, wake up!" shouted Bomby. There was no answer. Then she looked at the bed – all-lifeless. "Don't play games with me, Etcy," said Bomby. Then she opened the sheets to find that Etcetera was missing. However, there was a note on Etcy's bed. Bomby picked it up and read the note. It said:

Dear Mommy,

By the time you read this, I will be on my way to live with Grandma. I hated the way you treated me for the past 4 months and now I won't be back ever again. I also took the picture of Daddy with me. He is my only friend!

Love, Etcetera

P.S. Don't blame Grandma! She doesn't know.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bomby cried. She screamed loud that it woke Tugger up.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to have my beauty sleep," said Tugger.

"Excuse me, Etcetera's gone!" shouted Bomby. Tugger gasped and ran to call the morning guards.

"No! Don't call the morning guards! It'll be worse," said Bomby retrieving the phone from Tugger.

"Well, uhhh… I'll go get help," said Tugger as he rushed out the door. Bomby waved back and ran to her room. She cried endlessly for her kitten. Then she saw the photo with herself, Flash, and Etcetera. She picked it up and hugged it tightly. She waved her hand across from the face of Etcetera.

"_I'll never let you go,"_ sang Bomby.


	2. flashback

Bombalurina's flashback starts part 2

**Bombalurina's flashback starts part 2.**

Bombalurina's flashback

_Today was the day Bomby had been waiting for! She was going to adopt a kitten at the orphanage. She knew her mate, Flash would be proud of her. She found the orphanage and knocked on the door. A queen with blue and white fur (sounds surprising) opened the door. It was Bomby's good friend, Tibilkins._

"_Hello, Bombalurina," said Tibby._

"_Good to see you again, Tibilkins," replied Bomby._

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_I'd like to adopt a kitten."_

"_I could help you out with that. Right this way." Tibby led Bomby across the hallway to see thousands of kittens sleeping in little cots, but Bomby didn't want any of those kittens._

"_Do you have any more kittens?" asked Bomby with curiosity._

"_I think I have just the one," replied Tibby. She led her to a room where the smallest kitten was. Bomby thought she was a darling. The little queen had brown and yellow stripes that surrounded her white body._

"_This little kitten is a new arrival. She just came in yesterday," said Tibby explaining the kitten. Bomby picked up the queen and she mewed softly._

"_I want this one. Does she have a name?" asked Bomby who was willing to take the kitten home._

"_I'm afraid we haven't given her a name. I want you to take care of that kitten and give her lots of love. Her old mother didn't care for her."_

"_I promise I will," said Bomby taking the kitten with her._

_Back home, Bomby's mate, Flash was waiting for the arrival of their new kitten. "Is it here?" asked Flash excitedly._

"_Yep! It's a queen!" replied Bomby. The little kitten was breast-feeding when Flash entered the main entrance._

"_Whoops!" said Flash covering his eyes._

"_It's okay. She's done feeding now. You can take a look at her," said Bomby removing the kitten's head from her feeding place. The kitten looked up at her daddy._

"_What's its name?" asked Flash._

"_I haven't given her one," replied Bomby. "How about Erica?"_

"_Nah. Too humanish."_

"_Giselle?"_

"_No."_

"_Jemima?"_

"_Nah." They thought for a moment. Then Flash came up with the right name. "How about Etcetera?" he suggested._

"_I like it." Bomby looked down at her precious kitten. "Etcetera."_

Suddenly, all those memories faded away as Bomby woke up from her dream. She looked down at the other side of the bed to not find Flash but to find Tugger. More proof was added on to also say that she was pregnant. Etcetera was surely gone. Bomby started reflecting back on the memories and crying.

"I really miss my Etcy," she said in her tears.


End file.
